


The Abyss Will Gaze Back into You

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Dehumanization, Gen, Imp!Tommy, Monster Hunters, MonsterHunter!Phil, Monsters, Nothing serious don’t worry, Orc!Techno, Siren!Wilbur, Violence, kind of angsty idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “And if you gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”Fic made for @ Limes_Smile ‘s art on Twitter! Phil is a monster hunter who meets the monster boys as kids!
Relationships: :/ no, Family :)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 496





	The Abyss Will Gaze Back into You

**Log 51B (backup)**

“It’s Phil, I’m in a bit of a dilemma here. I’m not sure if the higher ups still check these. I’ll delete this one later. 

“We’ve been given a new order, somewhere in a small town near the coast. What _was_ a small town near the coast. It’s been decimated and burned to bits, not sure why. 

“the mission was simple:

fly to the given town, do whatever the hell we can to help the remaining civilians, kill any monsters that get in our way. 

“It was relatively easy. 

“But here’s the problem,

“there were no monsters.”

**End Log**

…

Phil just stared at the scene in front of him. He and two of his colleagues had come around the corner to investigate a sound while making their final rounds on the town. There, with their backs to a brick wall, stood an orc, a siren, and an imp. 

Three monsters. 

But they were so young. 

The siren shifted his hold on the imp’s shoulders as the imp grasped at him and the orc. The orc stood between Phil and the two. He had horrible wounds on his face and arms. He clutched a shattered bottle as a makeshift weapon with tears in his eyes. They were shaking with fear. Their scrawny bodies shivered in their ill-fitted clothes. 

They looked so small. 

Despite the orc’s attempt at being threatening, he stood only just taller than Phil’s hip. He and his colleagues were armed, and the monsters- (No, _children_ …) -didn’t even have shoes. 

(It occurred to Phil that that bottle must have broken nearby. He began to worry that if they caused the children to run they may step on some glass.)

“Welp,” his colleague spoke. He nudged Phil. “You know what to do with ‘em.” he said nonchalantly, which caused all the children to flinch. Phil heard the orc’s breath hitch. 

Phil whirled around to face the man. “What?” he exclaimed, “but they’re just children!” Their gazes rested on Phil. 

“They’re _monsters_ ,” his other partner said. “We were given specific instructions to eliminate any monsters we find in the town,” she elaborated. 

Phil’s eyes flickered between the two behind his helmet visor. “We were told to eliminate any monsters _that got in our way_. Our mission was to help the civilians in any way we can and we completed it,” Phil said with authority. 

“Monsters definitely _aren’t_ civilians. I doubt they even live in this town. Like all monsters, they probably dropped by to _cause_ some of this chaos.” His female colleague commented. 

Suddenly, the imp spoke up, “Sure we cause chaos but jokes on you, we’re homeless! We don’t live _anywhere_!” The siren quickly clapped a hand over his mouth muffling his words. They all took time to stare at the boy and his sudden outburst. Phil felt his heart melting. 

“Whatever,” His male partner shrugged. “Listen, what better way to help the civilians than to solve their little _pest_ problem?” All eyes turned to him as he glared at the children over Phil’s shoulder. “These _creatures_ ,” he enunciated with malice, “are a threat that need to be _taken care of_. I’m not waiting for you to suddenly sort out your morals. We’re monster hunters. Get that through your thick skull! We! Hunt! Monsters! Let’s just kill them and get out of here!” his voice rising to a shout by the end of the sentence. 

Phil heard the little imp boy behind him whimper and cower into the siren’s embrace. Phil’s blood began to boil. 

“Okay,” he said, dragging the word out slightly. “A threat?” he asked dangerously, “Are you serious right now? They’re f***ing children! Look at them! Look at how small they are! They couldn’t hurt a fly!” Phil lied, acutely aware that the little pink haired boy was still brandishing the bottle behind his back. 

“They grow. They could kill. Nip it in the bud is what I say!” the man said with a cruel grin on his face. Phil was ready to punch that expression right off his face. 

Phil felt his other colleague cut in and rest a hand on his shoulder. “Sir,” she said respectfully, “why are you so bothered by this? You’ve been doing this for _five years_. Why is this so different?” 

Her words held no malice but it cut into Phil just the same. He’s hunted creatures like them for most of his life, but he’s never killed some so young. He always had fatherly instinct and a need to protect, but never had any children of his own. He tried not to empathize with any creatures he’d murdered in the past. It made it easier if he believed they were monsters. However, these kids looked so desperate, so defenseless. It was impossible for Phil to see them as anything but a couple of little kids. 

He went into the monster hunting business because he wanted to protect the people from these creatures. Now, he wanted to protect creatures from the hunters? He wanted to protect these kids. He needed to. He couldn’t let them be hurt anymore. He wouldn’t let it happen. 

Phil craned his neck around to see none of the children had moved an inch. The injured boy stood stock still, holding his bottle. Blood leaked out of the wounds on his face and mixed with his stressed tears. The brown haired boy was tense as he gripped the blonde with increasing strength. His sharp teeth chewed on his bottom lip in anxiety. The shortest boy was quivering with his tail between his legs. He stared intensely with bright blue eyes that matched Phil’s own. 

Phil took a deep, calming breath. “Let’s just report back and tell them we finished our mission. No one will even know what happened here.”

“Like hell we are!” his colleague exploded. “You can’t expect us to just let this slide! We are not leaving until all the monsters in this god forsaken town are dead and rotting!” 

“Sir, are you siding with the monsters?” 

“I’m _ordering_ you both to report back to the higher ups. We are done with our mission,” Phil said sternly. The two hunters stared at Phil in shock. There was a moment of silence as Phil stood with as much authority as he could muster. Finally, his male colleague glowered at him with dark and sinister eyes. 

“Last I checked, we don’t take orders from any monster lovers,” the man scowled. 

“Sir, you’ve gone rouge,” the woman said with disbelief. 

A chill ran up Phil’s spine at their words. His eyes widened when he saw the man pull out a baton and charge at him with a yell. Phil blocked the first blow with his hands as pain spiked across his arms. He quickly pulled out his own baton and swung a wide arc at the man, who quickly dodged. His other (former) partner and the kids all backed up in panic, giving them more space. 

Phil parried the man’s next hit and went for a jab at his side. The man jumped back and Phil pushed forward with another attack. He expertly blocked the incoming whacks and they moved like a dance around each other. The cracks of the batons hitting against each other echoed within the small alleyway. He swiped his leg underneath Phil who easily jumped over it. 

Phil has years of training under his belt, but the man was younger, more fiery, and unpredictable. While still crouched on the floor, he threw his baton at Phil and it cracked against his helmet, too quick for him to react. While stunned, the man shoved his body against Phil causing him to violently stumble back. Phil felt the brick wall brush his shoulder and he turned his head to the poor kids who had backed up into the corner. 

Their eyes were filled with even more fear at the ensuing violence. The blue-eyed boy was hiding his face into the older’s sleeve. The boy with fluffy hair and soft features was partially covering his eyes with one hand while trying to comfort the young boy with the other. The red-eyed boy still stood between them, and he was shielding both of the younger boys in the corner. His eyes never once left Phil since he first spotted him coming around the corner. Phil noticed his them suddenly grow larger and he turned his head in time to see the baton come right at his face. 

He fell to the ground with a grunt as the blow to the side of his head had knocked his helmet clean off. The helmet fell near him with a plastic _crack_ and Phil saw the red visor shatter. Thin lines ran across the screen. Phil groaned from his place on the floor. His ears were ringing. He had briefly blacked out. 

He came to again when the man pressed his boot down on Phil’s chest causing Phil to wheeze. He lightly held his ankle as he increased the pressure against his ribs. 

“I always hated you Phil. You were always so weak, so merciful” the man spat. “But even _I_ am disappointed to see you stoop so low.” His voice was filled with venom as he said his final line. “If you love the monsters so much, why don’t I just kill you like one?” All their eyes widened at that. Before their female colleague could object, Phil heard the tapping of small bare feet running towards them. 

The boy with the bottle stabbed the sharp glass into the foot on top of Phil. He rammed it with enough force to crack it even more upon impact. Blood dropped onto Phil’s shirt. The man screeched a blood curdling scream and jumped off of Phil who immediately took in a large breath. The man cursed and limped over to a wall where his partner quickly rushed over and wrapped his arm around her for support. The boy held onto the bloodied bottle as a threat. 

Phil stood up with a cough and brushed off his pants. He regarded his former companions with a nod and a suggestion to leave. The man cursed again and relied on his partner to lead them out of the ally. Once they heard their footsteps recede, Phil sighed and finally regarded his new companions. He crouched down on one knee to get to their level. 

“Hi guys. My name is Phil,” he said with a patient smile, “I’m sorry. That was scary wasn’t it.”

The two younger boys nodded. “It was, but you were so brave! And so was Techno! Did you see how he stabbed the dude! I wanna stab stuff!” the little red boy said excitedly. “My name is Tommy! And this is Wilbur!” He pointed to the boy who was clinging to him. “And that’s Techno!” pointing to the boy still holding the bloodied bottle. 

Phil chuckled at their strange combination of characters. “Yes, Techno was very brave.” He turned to look at the boy. “Thank you for saving me, Techno. You’re our hero!” The pink haired kiddo silently rubbed his neck and nodded. 

“You were so cool when you stood up and was like ‘I suggest now is the time you should leave’” Tommy said puffing out his chest and lowering his voice to mimic Phil’s. Phil openly laughed at that. “Then that guy said a funny word. What does s*** mean?” And Phil tapered off into a series of wheezes as Wilbur and Techno only shook their heads disapprovingly. 

“Yes, they were both very brave and we really appreciate you saving us, but what happens now? What will happen to you?” The soft boy Wilbur asks. 

“Well, I suppose I’m a fugitive now!” Phil cheerily exclaims. The two older boys frown while the youngest just giggles. “I know a place that’s nice and secluded. It’ll be safe. Do you guys want to come with me?” 

The boys all looked apprehensive and exchanged concerned glances between each other. Phil continued to smile patiently. “It’ll have lots of good food, nice beds to sleep in, some new clothes, and you can all take some much deserved baths!” Tommy had his eyes blown wide and drooling. He was vibrating with excitement. 

Phil offered his hand to Wilbur. “I promise to take care of you guys and protect you from now on. You have my word, I won’t let anything hurt you again.” Will takes in those words, and smiles. He shakes his hand. 

Phil then set his eyes on the last boy who was hesitantly looking between the other two and Phil. The corners of his smile dropped slightly at seeing Techno’s wounds. Techno looks over worriedly at the boy with gills. 

“Will?” 

Wilbur nodded and offered his own hand for Techno to hold. 

“Come on. Let’s go patch you up.” 

Techno takes Wilbur’s hand and Phil feels his heart melt into a puddle. Just a messy slop. The moment is only slightly ruined when he has to carefully pry that horrifying, bloodied, broken bottle from Techno’s hands while he’s distracted. Phil awkwardly just sets that down next to him. 

“What are we waiting for? Come on, slow pokes! I’m gonna take my first bath!” Tommy shouts across the alleyway already running. Wilbur and Techno shake their heads disapprovingly. 

Suddenly, Phil remembers something. 

“Ah! Be careful of the glass! You’re not wearing any shoes!” Phil shouts back at Tommy, quickly getting up and chasing after him. 

“I’m gonna start stabbing s***!”

“Oh my gosh…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic! Leave helpful tips and be nice with the criticism please! :D 
> 
> I don’t think I’ll write more. Maybe. I’ll see how this does :) I’ve never written anything before. 
> 
> Go follow Limes_Smile! They make cool art and created the au!


End file.
